naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Orihime Inoue
Orihime Inoue is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a college student at Karakura University and is the childhood friend of Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa. She is also a member of the independent Team Karakura and the love interest of Uryū Ishida. Background Physical Appearance Orihime is a teenage female of average height. She has silver-colored eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair which is fuller and waiver with her hair bangs framing over her face and ears. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears pale two blue-green hair clips on the left collar of her casual and school uniforms, instead of wearing them tucked behind her ears beside her bangs. Her most casual outfit consist of a brown leather jacket with white trimming, along with a yellow short-sleeved, open light-jacket (or shawl), and a pink long-sleeved undershirt with a high collar underneath. She also wears a pink, waist-length skirt with light-pink highlight, and a pair of brown high-calf boots. Orihime also wears the standard college uniform when she's at Karakura University. Personality Orihime is sweet, friendly, humorous in her own way, sensitive, caring, and kind. She comes off as naïve and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. She is a member of the Handicrafts Club and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Tatsuki (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer). She is not very good with technology; a member of the Handicrafts Club once remarked that she is not smart enough to use a cell phone, which is why she does not have one. Orihime likes Asian flower print clothes and comedies. Orihime cooks and eats strange food at home, although she also likes some normal food. Aside from Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Tessai Tsukabishi, no one shares Orihime's tastes. Her favorite food is red bean paste, and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time. She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She also tends to have an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?". Orihime has also demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Ichigo Kurosaki or Uryū Ishida, able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She has a crush on Ichigo, and later falls in love with him, but later falls in love with Uryū Ishida after meeting their future son and Uryū confessing his acutal feelings towards her. She has revealed her original feelings both to Rangiku and to Ichigo himself, though he was asleep at the time. She has exhibited traits that appear to have some connection with Ichigo, such as the uncanny ability to detect Ichigo by scent and sense his spiritual energy even when masked by the Visored, and an awareness of what mood Ichigo is in, sensing his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Ichigo getting hurt or losing his composure. Synopsis Abilities Shun Shun Rikka '(''Six Princess Shielding Flowers): Orihime's spiritual power manifests itself as six fairy-like creatures. No one can see these fairy-like creatures but her and other spiritually aware beings. They reside in her hair-clips which are shaped like six-pedaled flowers, each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's mood directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. The Visored Hachigen Ushōda comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, and that her powers resemble his own powers. The Arrancar Tesra, when holding Orihime captive, warns her not to try to attack him, as he can easily break the physical container of her Shun Shun Rikka, the hair pins themselves, stating that they are ridiculously weak. Sōsuke Aizen, in his explanation of the Hōgyoku, states that Orihime's powers were actually awakened by the Hōgyoku; when she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart, the Hōgyoku answered her desire. The spirits are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each are named after a flower: *'''Ayame (Iris): Ayame is a shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body. She is capable of healing together with Shun'ō. *'Baigon' (Ume): Baigon is a bald male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face. He is brawny and has a large body. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Hinagiku and Lily. *'Hinagiku' (Daisy): Hinagiku is a male spirit with a large eye patch that ends in a horn and is highly energetic. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Lily. *'Lily' (Lily): Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. She is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Hinagiku. *'Shun'ō' (Althea): Shun'o is a friendly young female spirit with a topknot. She and Tsubaki are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. She is capable of healing together with Ayame. *'Tsubaki' (Camellia): Tsubaki is a fiery male spirit who is the only Shun Shun Rikka capable of direct attack. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves (including Orihime). Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks and has been injured several times. The stronger Orihime's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However, Orihime's timid nature limits his overall power and has contributed to his injuries in the past. At one point, Tsubaki was killed by the Espada Yammy Llargo, who crushed Tsubaki into tiny pieces. Orihime was distraught by this, and since the pieces were too small to find, she couldn't bring Tsubaki back. But due to meeting Hachigen, who said Orihime's powers were similar to his, Tsubaki is restored by Hachigen despite having no pieces of him. Techniques Santen Kesshun (Three Sacred Links Shield) is Orihime's defensive power. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A 'shield' is raised between her and her enemy, and they repel the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. Soten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) is Orihime's healing power. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Orihime is capable of fully restoring Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing, to which Sōsuke Aizen deduces this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. Yasochika Iemura comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu and his own. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression" as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory. Originally Orihime wasn't able to restore a destroyed Tsubaki, but Hachigen Ushoda states that her reiatsu she should have powers very close to his own, therefore she should be able to restore him to his original form even without a shattered fragment. Later, she is fully capable of resurrect the dead. While Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes her longer to replenish the patient's Reiatsu. Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure also make healing more difficult. Koten Zanshun (Solidarity Sacred Cutting Shield) is Orihime's offensive power. The incantation summons Tsubaki who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, thus splitting the enemy in two. One blow from Koten Zanshun can critically wound and even kill strong opponents. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. Shiten Koshun (Shield of Four Heaven's Resistance): One of Orihime's newest techniques. It combines Shun Shun Rikka's offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a pyramidal shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. Other Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a pacifist by nature, Orihime has shown to have a natural talent for martial arts. She reveals that Tatsuki has trained her somewhat in karate. According to Tatsuki, Orihime has the fighting skill of a black belt. High Physical Durability: Orihime is strong enough to survive separate assaults by Loly and Menoly, which involved physical attacks and the use of Bala, and minor assaults by Nnoitra and Tesra. It is also stated by a few people that she has a strong head. Spiritual Awareness: Orihime has a good amount of skill in detecting spiritual energy as well as seeing spirits and ghosts. Memory Chikan Resistance: Orihime was able to recall the event of her brother fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, even though the memory chikan has been used on her by Rukia. Relationships Family *Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Aunt *Sora Inoue (Brother; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Karakura University Category:Team Karakura Category:Unified Army Category:Bleach Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:B-Class Level Combatants Category:Team Warriors (Other Members)